


Ackleh Bredge

by doingmybestok



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingmybestok/pseuds/doingmybestok
Summary: Da lyf n lys off da peeps @ ackleh bredge(H8TAS STAI AWAI)(Its a crack fic if you couldnae tell)





	1. Riz

**Author's Note:**

> Dnt reed iff ur a h8ta!!! Tanks ta mah sapportas dough u da reel mvp

mi name iz riz riz roz rez wazzy whiz weezy razia rugby rizia nawazzy woz wiz waz nawoody waz and iam 17 year old old . i play rubgy evry dae becuz me da sez i hav a brite future ahed of me so i play it 2 get rly good. 1 day we hav a rly big gayme and i am playing agenst my best m8 corey wilsom. he cameout after uz becuz he sed sum1 woz bringin him a drank. anyway wen he cums owt he seem relly sad lyk and wuz not playin very well witch wuz gud 4 me bc i wuz on the opposit teem. mr bellend seys sumfing 2 him in da middle of da game and then hecums bak and he ooks mor determind. i hav da ball in my handz and cory ran 2wods me and suddenl he JUmps on m!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i canny feel mi legs an he gets up and a canny feel ma tummy ether a canny feel owt. fuk a say (A/N da fuck got edit out bc da show is pre watergate!!!) an me da cums over and a tell him a canny feel owt. dey take me 2 hosptail. am really mad at cori. Later in da hospital he cumz and aays sorry and a call him fat lol. He laffs tho so its ok and holds mi hand and we hav a bit of a moment. Its not lyk a gay moment tho i dont fink. Hmmmmmm……. anywae i dunt stay mad at corry for long bc in a few daez wen a get home haley paracha cumz 2 mi house and sux mi d**k n eets m azz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and a dunt fink dat wud hav happend if mi nek wuznt broken. so.:-)


	2. Naveed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H8tas bakk of!!

mi naem iz naveed icey sk8rboi comedy clown boi hayder. i hav spiky blak hair and pointy face wich i lyk bc it makes me luk mor like a skeleton or a vampyre. i go 2 akley bridge collage and i hav a frend called corie wilson. he is rly hot and fit and i fink i fancy him. he wud never lyk me back tho becuz he is str8 and fux evry gurl in da skool. anyway 1 dae in da rubgy changin rooms cory sed "im guna bluh dis" becuz he is rly insekyoor abut d rubby gaym. i huld him face and say "ur not guna bluh dis m8 sai it!!!!!" cory showts "am not gonna bluh dis!!!!!!!" and suddenly we were really close. i wuz starign in2 his deep hazel eyez and cud feel his warm breth on my plump lipz. cory leaned in... i cudnt beleve dis was happening!!!!!!!!! suddenly we were kissing!!!!!!!!!!!! our tongues battled for dominicance and when we seperated i wuz in shock. i tryed 2 kis him agen but he puled awae. i wuz hart broken. sudenly mr bell end cums in and cory goes 2 his rugty gam.e i cudnt beleve wat just hapened. A told mah lesbo frind oll aboot et. Boot den he brook rizs neck (spoiler alert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)whch was ah bummer.


	3. Missy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DNT B A H8TA :D

Hi guys so my nam is mizssy bicicl penk floofy leffur coat boof and in dis vlog a well b talkign aboo my lyf. So it ll started wen my bez m8 nazzy naz woo woo waz told me she wuz a hairy lezzer. i cudnae beleev wati wus hearin but t wuz fine. honest lee am jus disapoynted dat she duzznt wanna fuk me???!!! eventulli a met her FIT!! olda bruvva called arong. Nas cudnae belie she had a bruva???? bc her da hAd lyk a hole uvva famly and a hole uvva sky box subscrepshun or summat. But i fort he (nazas buvver not her da (am not in2 dilfts LOL!) was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DREAMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(jst lyke naz and joel madden) So anywey eventully nas wuz lyk ok u 2 can d8. So me and hem wer rly hapy lyk cuz ah wsnt gae 4 naz ennymore (ah cudd finalli d8 a less gae vershun off naz basicly) and he bort me a porta potty and all. Me mams a bot off a bint butt dats nuffin new so.. so after this shakeyspakey play we did aron set fyr 2 his car and i fort dat wuz sooooo romantic lyk so a asked hem 2 marrie me!!!!!!! Bc its wat me nana wud hav wanted and all. so we r getin maryed now and am sooper happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Nasreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u a homofobik dnt reeed!!!

my names nasreen lesbo horny on main parka coat paracha nd em a mussive lesbian (dont b a h8ta!!!! #luvisluv an all dat) whech s wy i thenk sam megatron ez a major fuckin hottie so i fuked her en ah shed. Terns oot shes ah recist dough whechh wz rlly annoying cz shes so hottt. id stell fuk her doe lol. Aneeway 1 day my sistah rizia hoo is a bot of a cow hod o foght wif her. Aye tred ta stoop et bc sams 2 hawt 2 b expilld bot den my fecking sistah shenked me with ah nyf sheh tuk frum biologi!!!!!!!! Bet mr javef tort it wz sam nd she olmost get inta trubble bot ah saved her cz shes so fecking hawtttttt!!! Rizia goot pessed at me dough da lettle betch. Ah tald her ah wz gae nd she goot soo mad t me!!!! S okay dough bc sam the hottie isnae recist anymoor so we can fuccc agayn so i dunt rlly care aboot stuped rizia. She yilled @ me mam but me mams bin 2 hebden bredge su et wys fyn.  
Oo ye ah almost 4got mah dads gat a hole udder fam n all dat bt ah dnt rlly cair ennymor cz he wz ah shite da ennywai. missis gna mari mah bro (not da lettle 1 shes not a perv!!!!!)


	5. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahd lyk 2 tank mah fans <3

my nem is stevo speedo navy trackies greyt shit incel bell (end LOL) nd am da pe tetcher at ackleh bredge whech es a shite skool am only tetching dere becuz me wif is rlly hot nd shes da hedtetcher…. shes a bot off a cow dough semtims she neds 2 git uf mah bakk. 1 dai a punched dis ked colled jordan williams in da fays bc he wuz sayin dat me hot secksy wyfe wuz sleepin wiv dat fukkin loser saddick nawoz. I h8 hem becu he dusnae even hav a proper job he jus haz a lot of munny . and his kid iz a prik but de uvva 1 is okay @ rubby. Ah stell h8 da other 1 dough su ah gott cori wilsom 2 shank hem en rubby gayme. Anywey after a punched jurden mi super hot and smexy wife maddy told me she did aktually slep wiv sadoop so a left her stupid fucken slaggy pooey arse fucken cow. Yeah so after dat i started sleepin @ dat dummy tetchcer Will Smimpsons hous but it turns owt he iz a bit of a laff and givs a gud blowie i fink dat will inspire sum loser teenajers in a “dischord” or sumfing. any way me and manny god bak 2gevva but then she fort i wuz sleeping wiv my ex kimberry welsh 4 sum reson??????? So a left her agen. she iz preggo now lol. but dusnae want 2 get bak 2gevva bc of sum shite abt bad marrajiz. so.:( but wateva she is a smelly cheeter


	6. Cory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M ONLY GNA POST DA NEXT CHAPPY F AH GOT GUD COMMINTS!!!!!!!

my name is cory cornelius bicon disasterfuckingdumbass fuckboi wilson i have pale skin and spiky brown hair and i love to play rubgy but not in a gae way because am not a gae. whos him? thatz naveed gaydar. hes ah major fecking hottie no homo dough. he kissed mi once in da rubgy changing roomm wenn i wuz rly upset but am not gae 4 him becuz am not gae. i fuk loads of gurlz (dont h8 da player h8 da game) and sleep wiv dem so am not a gae. anywae that day i brok rizzies nek whch wz a bet awk. Et ws oll mr bellends folt dough da wee bint. So i got home adn am rly mad @ mi dad bc he fuckin h8s my little bruva and now a dunt no were he is. 1 dae a realyes me dad haz no munny an ent bying food ennymor so i startted fukin deez gurls a meet in da street!! i steel der food an shit bc we dunt hav owt. My life sux. Nd 1 dae thes lettle cunt cums up 2 meh nd shanks me cz ah stowl her mams fud!!! Et ws well mbrassing. Naveed hotdar sor et n all. Nt dat ah wnna empress hem or anyting. Hmmmmm………………...I want 2 fuk a gurl now. bye


	7. Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ah got ah gud comment so am posting bot ah wont post da next 1 untel ah git 5!!!!!!

my naem is alya cow zigzag hijab dua liposuction duolingo nawaz i hav long dark hair and long dark eyes. i got out of bed singing along 2 dua lupa (yeh she is pop musik but am not a prep, nazreen paraca is a prep and i h8 her and her ugly friend misy!) i look in da mirror and did my hair and put on a goffik my chemical romance hijab and opened my phone (my passcod iz 666) i opened a pik of cory and zooomed in on his sex pack. he is HAWT. even if he is a bit of a prep . i prefer emo boiz so i h8 him becuz he is a man sket. cory is pooras well becuz i sore him at the food bank and he was getting da food!!!!!!!!!! i tuk a foto of him and send it to my goffik frendz becuz i h8 him . wen i went 2 school cory sed to me "i h8 u. u r horrid" and i was Shoked. i can not beleve he wud talk 2 me lyk dat lyk who duz he fink he iz????????? anyway da next dae no1 wud talk 2 me becuz of wat i did. i fink dat wuz rly unfair. every1 wuz staring at me and jujing me even smelly naz and naveed who is gae btw so dat makes him lyk 100 MILLyon timez mor prepy.. i went home and slit one of my rists becuz no 1 likes me anymor. i put on due luopy agen and cried.


	8. Lila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah no dat no1 remembs dis gril bt wen u reed et u will. Pls onlee communt gud tings okey nO H8TAS.

Hi mah name is lila nonce lesbo pedo sharif nd ah yoused 2 b a teetcher @ ackleh bredge b4 evryting terned ta shite. Dair wz a pure fitty n 1 off mah class colled nazreyne nd cz am a peedo ah decyded ta b wit her. Onlee problum wz nazsshs git 2 envested in da relayshunship nd am too peng ta b tyd doen so ah hadta brayk he hart. Dat ws a shaym cz shes well peng. Den de enty skool fond oot ah was a gae wch wz gud bc mr fecking simpson stopt flurting wid me da fecking incel. Ah cudnt handul beeng arund nadfsgsvsgsg so ah kisst her but den ah reelizid dat ah was beeng ah pedo!!!!!! I hadda stopp et! But ah cudnt b arund her so i left da ackleh bredge shithole. no 1 rlly notised bc no 1 lyked me snc ah wz a gae n all dat.


	9. Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pluz leev sum koodos or els ah wohnt pohdt mah mandy aw jordan chapta nd u dant wanta miss dat bot 4 now hav dis short chapta 2 kep youse happe

Hi me name is will lad pe romance bilad ladpad laddy lad smimpson lad nd ahm a mussiv lad! Ahm absolootly luvin lyfe!!! Ms keen is deffo inta meh, shes gott et badd 4 me. Yeh she told meh she dint lyk meh but ah thenk shes chanjing her mynd. Ah cnt beleev she thort ah lyked her dorter!!!!!! Dus she thenk ahm a feckin pedo!!!!!! Me furst crush turrnt oot 2 b a gae, nd den da secund 1 thenks am a nonce!!!!!! Okey one secund thots me lyf myt not b dat gr8. Am a pe tetcher at ackleh bredge nd so es me bezzy m8 stevo bellend. Hes a gud lad aldough he neds ta pul upp hes navy trackies!!!!! Da uvver dai he bent ova nd ah sor his blakk speedos!!!!!!! Et waz ah pretty gud veyiew dough nit ginna ly. He stais @ me hows wen hes brokin upp wit mandy whech es quit offen. Wayt whot waz ah sayen?? O yeh! Me lyf is gr8! Wel nit me luv lyf but da rest es mint!!!!! Ahm a happee lad!


	10. Cory 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10 killed me ded this is my therapy bye

hai ets cory wilson bakk agayn wit an updayte!!!  
Mee nd navede FUKKED!!!!!! Ah sed no homo dough so ets okae am not ah gae LOL. Et ws rlly fun navede sutch a hotty. Bet he gott madtat me wich ws rlly upsittin. Ets not mah folt dat hes a gae nd am not LOL. Ah ws rlly sad do becuz ah luv navede ah dunt no wot ad do witout hem, hes da onlee purson ah trust nd feal sayf wit, nd hes eys ar so worm nd hes haire es so purfict, he mayks me laff nd hes sutch a hotty (ded ah say dat olreddy??) bet lyk nat in a gae wae LOL. Et endid up okae do cuz he 4giv me 4 fukking hem nd nat beeng gae. Es a shaym dough cuz ah dunt tink we cn fukk agayn :(. If onlee ah was gae LOL.


End file.
